


No One Is Completely Fearless

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fear, Gen, Good boyfriend Ian, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mickey needs a hug, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Terry Milkovich A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Even if he can shoot a gun or yell at the top of his lungs, Mickey Milkovich isn't a fan of loud noises.Or, five times Ian sees Mickey react and the one time he knows why.





	No One Is Completely Fearless

To an outsider, Mickey Milkovich would look fearless; hell, even most people close to him are under that impression. The thing is, though, even the toughest, most abrasive people are afraid of  _something;_ since he was four, Ian had been afraid of lightening (after Lip told him a story about people dying after they were struck by it), Mandy was afraid of power outages (because "fuck you, no one likes the dark!"), Lip was afraid to drive on bridges (because, once again, "Fuck you, no one likes that shit!"), and Fiona had been afraid of clowns since she was old enough to remember. They all assumed, though, that-because he would laugh at some of their sillier fears-Mickey didn't have any. So for the longest time, everyone just believed their lovable thug was as fearless as he seemed.

 

_I_

Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny were running late when they finally arrived at the Gallagher house for Lip's birthday party. "Dad, Pop, can I go say hi to Uncle Liam and Uncle Carl?" Yevgeny asked, practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement.

"Yeah, but when we yell for your ass you better come back down." Mickey told his son, ruffling his dark hair.

"Okay!" Before either of the boy's fathers could say anything else he had darted up the stairs to find his two favorite uncles.

"Kid warships the ground those fuckers walk on." Mickey mused, moving to help Fiona prepare dinner. "Least it ain't the asshole." Mickey muttered as he chopped vegetables.

"Baby, be nice to the asshole, today; it's his birthday." Ian warned, kissing his fiancée on the cheek. "Anyway, it's not like he doesn't love Lip."

"Not as much as Carl; if he told Yev to jump off a fuckin' bridge Yev would find a damn bungee cord and do it until he was in the spot Carl wanted him to jump off." Mickey replied with a cringe at just how accurate his statement was. "And when am I not nice? I'm fuckin' delightful." He glared at Ian and Fiona when they both started to laugh. "I am, fuck you both very much!"

Despite Mickey trying to hide it, Ian saw the small smile on the brunette's face when he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him away from the counter. "Yes you are, baby." Ian teased, peppering Mickey's face with wet kisses. "You  _never_ tell me to fuck off or call me an asshole! Oh, and you've never kicked me for interrupting your beauty sleep." Fiona was laughing hard enough she had tears in her eyes at this point. "Not that you need it." Ian whispered with a wink and light slap to Mickey's ass. 

_POP!_

Ian jumped back slightly, not expecting the loud popping sound fallowed by his brother and Best Friend's incessant laughing. Mickey, however, seemed to freeze mid chop, his breath coming out in quick, uneven bursts.

"Happy fuckin' birthday to me!" An obviously drunk Lip shouted, earning him a slap to the chest from Fiona. "Ouch! No hittin' the birthday boy!" Lip laughed before he noticed how still Mickey was. "You okay, Mick?" Mickey looked around frantically, blinking as he tried to regain his ability to breathe properly.

"Yeah. Surprised me... Didn't Frank and Monica tell your ass not to sneak up on someone holdin' a fuckin' knife?" Mickey dropped said knife on the countertop before making a lame excuse about needing to use the restroom.

"The hell was that?" Mandy asked, flopping down in a kitchen chair.

"No idea." Ian replied with a shrug; Mickey seemed off, but Ian wasn't too concerned.

 

_II_

The second time was at Yevgeny's school play. The boy was up on stage with his class, preforming a few random songs as Ian and Mickey watched on in pride. "Kid's doin' good." Mickey whispered to his fiancé, smiling as Yevgeny sang and danced around the stage.

"Yeah, he is." Ian whispered back, lacing his fingers with Mickey's as they watched their son.

"Which one is yours?" A mother sitting beside Mickey asked with a kind smile. "Mine's the little girl in the red dress." She pointed out the girl dancing beside Yevgeny with a pretty dark complexion and a head full of perfectly styled curls.

"The boy next to her." Mickey replied, his voice full of pride as he did.

"Met him a few times; such a sweet boy." The woman told Mickey. "You must be proud."

"Yeah, we are." Ian chimed in, still smiling brightly at his son. The show continued with the mother-Tanya, she had introduced herself as-occasionally talking to Mickey and Ian as her daughter-Penny-danced with Yevgeny.

_AHHHHH!_

A kid in the audience started to scream at the top of their lungs, causing Mickey to tense between Ian and Tanya.

"You okay, sweetie?" Tanya asked, turning to face the man staring down at his hands as he gasped for breath. Mickey didn't say anything; just stood up and made his was quickly out of the auditorium. "That happen to him alot?" Tanya asked, clearly concerned.

"No." Ian replied, torn between fallowing Mickey and staying to watch the end of Yevgeny's show. He didn't have to choose, however, because Mickey came back a few minutes later smelling like he had went out to smoke. He took Ian's hand again and watched as Yevgeny sang the solo at the end of the show.

 

_III_

Ian had forgotten all about the night at Yevgeny's school by the time Yevgeny was invited to Penny's birthday party a few weeks later. "Penny likes Frozen." Yevgeny informed his fathers as the three of them walked through a toy store to find a present for the girl who was quickly becoming Yevgeny's best friend.

"She like Anna or Elsa more?" Mickey asked, shocking Ian by knowing the names of the main characters in a Disney movie.

"She likes Anna." The boy replied easily. "But she likes "Let It Go" a whole lot." Ian watched on as Mickey kneeled in the floor and helped his son pick out a Frozen doll for the boy's friend, sneaking a picture to send to Tanya,-who had become friends with Ian and Mickey just as easily as the children had-Fiona, and Mandy.

_Tanya: How cute are they?!_

_Mandy: Okay, who is that and what did they do with my asshole big brother?_

_Fiona: Mick looks as happy as Yev; that being said, you two_ will  _be getting this as a framed photo for Christmas this year._

Ian looked back up from his phone and laughed as Yevgeny started singing along with the Elsa doll in his hands to "Let It Go" while Mickey recorded it on his phone. "Think this is the one, Yev?" Mickey asked as Yevgeny started the doll's song again.

"Do you think Penny will like it, Dad?" Yevgeny asked, turning to Ian with a hopeful expression plastered on his adorable little face.

"She'll love anything you get her, bud." Ian told the boy, who was looking between the singing Elsa doll in his hands and the dress-up Anna doll in Mickey's.

"Pop, which one?" He asked Mickey, sounding like he was making a life-or-death choice instead of picking out a present for his friend.

"Tell ya what, you get her that one, Dad and I will get her this one." Ian swore every time Mickey did something sweet for their son, he fell even more in love with the blue-eyed man. Yevgeny smiled brighter than the fucking sun and hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you, Pop!" He exclaimed, still holding onto Mickey.

"No problem, bud." Mickey said, patting his Mini-me's back.

_WOO WOO WOO WOO!_

Mickey let go of Yevgeny like his touch burned, tossed the doll in his hand to Ian, and darted out of the store.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yevgeny asked, clearly hurt that his father had moved away from the hug so fast and ran off.

"No, bud... I think Pop just had something he had to do. Let's go pay for these, okay?" Yevgeny's smile returned as he rambled on about how much Penny would love her presents. Ian listened, but he was concerned for Mickey.

 

_IV_

The next incident came when Mickey and Ian were lying in bed one night, both trying to catch their breath as the sweat on their skin cooled. Ian gently ran his fingertips along the series of scars Mickey had carved into his own thighs as a teenager, wishing-not for the first time-That he could kill fucking Terry for making his Mickey feel so badly about himself.

"Hate 'em." Mickey muttered as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette. Mickey may be an adult now, but any time he looked at those ugly lines on his legs he was a scared, closeted, fifteen year-old boy, again.

"I hate him." Ian whispered against Mickey's leg as he kissed each line he came in contact with. "But these prove you're strong."

"I sliced my fuckin' legs open, Ian." Mickey deadpanned, avoiding looking down at where his redhead continued to kiss each scar.

"You hated yourself because Terry told you who you were was wrong, but you got past these; the man you are now? He's as fuckin' amazing as he is because he was stronger than a homophobic asshole and a scared kid." Mickey scoffed, but secretly relished in Ian's praise. "I loved that kid, and I love the man he turned into." Ian said, moving up to lay down beside Mickey, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Love you, too." Mickey responded honestly, pushing Ian's bangs away from his green eyes.

_BOOM!_

Mickey sat up with a start as thunder cracked outside their bedroom window, eyes and breathing erratic. "Mick! Mickey, baby, look at me!" Ian ordered, forcing Mickey to make eye contact. "You okay?" Mickey nodded, his breathing still a little off.

"Surprised me." Mickey muttered as he laid back down, closing his eyes and snuggling into their covers. Ian wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to push Mickey, so he just laid down with him, wrapping his long arms around the smaller man as they fell asleep.

 

_V_

Yevgeny was spending the night at Tanya's house with Penny, so Ian and Mickey had the house to themselves. As teenagers, that would have meant loud, crazy sex in every room, but as adults it meant they could lay on the couch and watch a movie that didn't start off with Cinderella's castle. Mickey was laying on top of Ian, his head over the other man's heart as they watched "Double Impact" for the Millionth time.

"Pretty sure we can quote this damn movie by now." Mickey laughed softly as Ian stared down at him instead of the TV screen.

"Probably." Ian agreed, wondering how this beautiful man was in his life.

"Used to watch it all the time when Terry would beat the shit outta me; was how I escaped." Mickey admitted quietly. Though Ian hated knowing what all his love had endured during his childhood and teenage years, he was glad Mickey was so open with his feelings, these days.

"Not gonna need to escape ever again, baby." Ian swore, kissing the dark locks on Mickey's head. "Never gonna let anyone hurt you, again." Even though he scoffed, Ian knew Mickey trusted Ian to keep him safe.

_"THE FUCK YOU DOIN' BITCH?!"_

Hearing someone yell something like that was-sadly-a reality of their neighborhood. That didn't mean Ian didn't notice the way Mickey tensed in his arms or how he clutched onto Ian's shirt tighter. "No one is gonna hurt you, Love." Ian whispered as softly as possible, pleased with himself when he saw how fast Mickey relaxed against his chest. He knew they needed to talk about this, but-for now-Ian would just hold his fiancée in his arms.

 

_+1_

Yevgeny was-for the most part-a very happy, well adjusted child; he never went a whole day without being told how loved he was, and always reciprocated in kind. The one exception, however, was his fear that if his parents left for the night, they wouldn't come back. Ian usually only felt resentment towards Svetlana if he thought about the day she and Terry had nearly destroyed his relationship with Mickey, but when he saw how terrified Yevgeny was to spend the night away from himself and Mickey most days, he hated the Russian woman. Tonight was one of the rare times Ian and Mickey had asked Fiona to keep their son for the night, and Yevgeny had fallen into a panic attack as soon as Ian told him.

"P-please d-don't le-leave me! I-I'll be good, I promise!" Yevgeny sobbed, clutching Mickey's shirt as he sat in the floor with his son, trying to calm the boy down. "Don't leave like mom!" He begged, breaking both Mickey and Ian's hearts.

"Yev, Pop and I would never leave you, baby boy." Ian promised his son, kneeling to be at the boy's eye level. "Everyone is scared of something, Yev." He eventually tried, seeing that the boy wasn't calming down.

"You and Pop aren't." Yevgeny whimpered, still clutching Mickey's shirt.

"Yes we are; I'm afraid of lightening and your Pop is scared of loud noises," Ian ignored the questioning look on his fiancée's face, choosing to look at their son, instead. "and I know you're scared we'll leave, but you have to trust us that we would  _never_ leave you; we love you way too much to leave you." Yevgeny calmed down slightly, turning in Mickey's lap to face Ian.

"My mom loved me." He reasoned, still keeping one hand on Mickey's shirt. "And she left."

"Dad and me ain't goin' anywhere, little man." Mickey said, rubbing the boy's stomach the way he used to when he would have nightmares. "We're not leavin' our baby boy for shit." Yevgeny laughed a little at his father's language, but still looked scared.

"Why are you scared of lightening?" Yevgeny asked Ian, looking down at the tattooed fingers on his stomach.

"Uncle Lip told me some scary stories about it during a storm when I was little; been scared of it ever since." Ian told Yevgeny, moving to sit against the wall next to Mickey.

"Why are you scared of loud noises, Pop?" Ian watched Mickey apprehensively, wondering what he would tell the child.

"My... Dad, was real loud; he would hit Uncle Iggy, Aunt Mandy, and me and yell at us. I haven't liked loud noises since I was about your age." Mickey replied as honestly as he could while still censoring out some of the worst of the details.

"Can I please just stay with you and Dad tonight?" Yevgeny asked, clearly tired after his panic attack.

"Yeah, bud. We'll just stay home tonight." And just like that, Ian fell deeper in love with his little family.


End file.
